


【ONER】圣诞贺文: Christmas Day

by Governer_of_Antarctica



Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Governer_of_Antarctica/pseuds/Governer_of_Antarctica
Summary: “我说，WE GONNA BE FAMOUS——”岳明辉大手扣着李英超的后脑勺，把小朋友的脑袋搂紧在自己怀里，说出这话让岳明辉有点难为情，这不是炫耀，根本称不上是炫耀；这是一个信念，他们已经柳暗花明了，已经春风吹又生了，他们不应当是WE GONNA BE，应该是WE ARE SURE TO BE。





	【ONER】圣诞贺文: Christmas Day

李英超在等人。

天气冷的呼出一口白气就好像会在空气里冻住似的，来往的行人都穿着羽绒服步履匆匆，全副武装包裹的严实，不怕冷的女孩子们穿着短裙长靴，漂亮的身影在李英超的眼睛里留下一个轮廓很快消失不见。他攥着收银单，等待着他热腾腾的巧克力出炉。

城市里的气氛很浓，特别是临近年末，圣诞节和新年接踵将至的时候，商场里，街道上绿色红色的装饰加热着冬日，寒风的凛冽也不再那么刺骨，巨幅的广告打着“这个冬天不再寒冷”的旗号推销着商品，李英超盯着海报上的拐杖糖和圣诞树发呆。

李振洋去学吉他去了，作为小弟，李英超被他另外两个哥发配到来接人下课，只负责在圣诞节当一个无忧无虑的小朋友；他有些难为情，毕竟圣诞节一过就要是18岁的大人李英超了，还被哥哥们当成小宝贝似的捧着，比如说现在这些饮料，还是拿着岳明辉的卡刷的。

李英超把收银单卷成一个筒子立在桌上，手指无意义地弹弄它，弄倒了又再立起来重复。留坐在店里的人并不是很多，李英超窝在靠着窗边的沙发里，惬意地像一只刚洗过澡的蓬松小猫。

“小超，巧克力好了哦。”饮品店的姐姐是李振洋的同学，小朋友每次跟着李振洋出来喝饮料的时候都乖巧地跟在人身后，偶尔自己跑出来的时候赶上对方上兼职，一来二往李英超也会和姐姐说些瞒着李振洋的悄悄话。

四杯巧克力整齐地摆在一起，姐姐转身去柜子里拿打包袋，李英超拿了两杯套上杯套，顺势喝了一口。

“你的会比较甜，”姐姐看着嘴唇上沾着巧克力的李英超笑了，她递给他一张纸，然后指着李英超套上杯套但是没喝的那杯，“这杯呢，做的少糖。”

“李振洋的？”

李英超红着脸擦嘴拼命点头，帮她拿封饮品口的胶带，把另外两个人的那份装起来。

“等一下哦，”姐姐叫住了他，从围裙里掏出一个小熊钥匙扣，一起放到了李英超的袋子里，“谢谢小超之前给我写贺卡，这是回礼。”

李英超抠抠脑袋，从口袋里翻出一颗玻璃纸裹着的糖果放在收银柜上：“姐姐，圣诞节快乐。”，笑的比巧克力还甜，拎着袋子跑掉了。

“你也圣诞节快乐。”

十点三十下课，李振洋背着吉他从教室里出来，他穿着一件枣红色的长大衣，把学校林荫路走成T台秀场，路过的同学问他要不要一起吃饭，李振洋摆摆手说今天有约了。

他从口袋里摸出手机，未解锁的界面显示“臭屁小弟”发来好几条消息，李振洋的大拇指放在home键上，立刻跳转进了和“臭屁小弟”的聊天界面。

“李振洋！今天老岳让我接你下课，他和凡哥去逛超市去了。”

“下课了赶紧出来！不然我把你那杯也喝了！”

“[图片]”

小朋友发来一张自拍，穿着绿色运动服围着黄色围巾对着镜头挤眉弄眼，李振洋在心里翻了个白眼，手指在屏幕上按得飞快。

“我看你最近是缺少一点你哥的关爱？”

李英超皮归皮，回复的倒是很快，“洋哥我错了，你那杯少糖，我碰都不会碰的。”

“你快出来——”

星巴克和学校隔了两条街，这两条街的距离里，有卖红薯的小摊，有卖漂亮毛绒玩具的精品店，有繁华的商圈，有陶冶情操的艺术馆。李振洋走在街上，他盘算着圣诞节还差一份送给臭屁小弟的礼物，但是看他刚才的表现，李振洋觉得臭屁小弟可能更需要他的一顿毒打，去他的未成年人保护法，该教育的还是要好好教育，不然到时候管不住李英超了，够他们三个头疼的。

走到十字路口的时候，李振洋瞥眼瞅见了服装店橱窗里的一顶贝雷帽，他脑内了一下李英超戴这顶帽子的样子，大概，大概会很像一个外出写生的小画家，如果再穿一个素色格的毛衣，露出一点衬衫领子，粗布艺花纹的裤子和小皮鞋，就能把他衬的更乖巧了。

李振洋背着吉他径直走进了门店，开门的时候带动了门口的风铃，清脆的声响消失在风里，他心想如果李英超问起来这是不是给他的礼物，他就说是来的路上捡的，觉得挺适合的就给他了。

他不能让他的臭屁小弟觉得这是一个精心选择的结果，即使他真的和这个帽子非常合衬。

李振洋把礼物藏在身后，推门进了星巴克，李英超正靠在座位上发呆，合页动作的声响转移了他的注意力。

看到李振洋的那瞬间，李英超下意识地站了起来，尽管他们早上出门前还一起吃了早饭，分开不过几个小时，看起来却像是好久不见一样。

“洋哥哥——”

“热巧克力——”

小孩儿是嗜甜的，他喜欢吃腻乎乎的牛奶糖，也喜欢晶莹剔透的水果糖，软糖也喜欢，棉花糖也觉得好吃。

当小孩儿握着那杯快要满溢出来的烫手的巧克力对他笑眼弯弯的时候，李振洋想他还是要破例一次的。

再破例为小孩吃一次甜吧。

“小弟，”他从他手里接过烫手的饮料，不动声色地把礼物袋子放到男孩的手里，另一只手拦过少年单薄的肩膀。

“走，回家吃火锅。”

“老岳，你吃鱼丸吗？”

“老岳，我们几个吃四袋羊肉应该够了吧。”

“你要吃日本豆腐吗？这里还有年糕。”

“哥哥？”

岳明辉终于有反应了，他从手机屏幕移开眼睛去看卜凡，大高个推着购物车不太高兴地盯着他，他连忙锁了手机揣进兜里，嘴上应着“吃吃吃”，一边去够旁边人的肩膀。

“哎呀，哥哥错了，刚才不该看视频的，”岳明辉拍拍他，从旁边冰柜里又拎出一袋牛肉一袋小香肠丢进购物车里，“今天吃我们凡子爱吃的。”

“我们凡子都瘦脱相了，今天不减肥了，得多吃点。”岳明辉往卜凡那边凑近了些，他手也搭在购物车的把手上，和卜凡一起把车推向蔬菜区。

冬天，要和吃火锅划等号。

不知名乐队队长岳明辉这样说道。作为一个土生土长的北京人，火锅是所有值得庆祝的瞬间，特别的奖励，难得的团聚里一定会出现的角色，在沸腾的底料里翻滚的食材，洗去了冰柜的寒霜，在滚烫的汤底里沾上香料的气味，沾着红油从锅里再出来的，是全新的一个样子。

年末吃火锅，也有岳明辉私心的那点寓意吧，他们四个满打满算认识快有两年多，作为四个人里年纪最长的哥哥，岳明辉比他们懂得更多的道理，他们现在走的这条路不比想象中顺利，但好在互相扶持互相鼓励走到今天有些起色，直接说感谢有点太肉麻了，他怕他刚一开个头李振洋鼻头会红，或者卜凡直男发言开始哎呀哎呀，这两个最容易走心的听不得这些话，就还是都放在酒杯饮料里，放在火锅食材里，总会尝到他的那些心意的。

在岳明辉第三次向成员们灌输这个想法的时候，卜凡和木子洋妥协了，其实并不是妥协，他俩只是不那么爱吃火锅而已，退一万步讲，这两个人还没搞清楚火锅、麻辣烫、关东煮和冒菜的区别，作为两个山东人，从小玩到大的玩伴，虽然这个玩伴里还有一个董岩磊，但是董岩磊今天不和他们一起涮火锅，他俩觉得吃火锅、麻辣烫、关东煮或者冒菜都是一样的，因为对他们俩来说，就是一样的。

相比之下小弟就很好说话了，他没有异议地欢呼了将要到来的美餐，因为不管吃什么，他李英超永远都是只负责吃的那个，因为他的这三个哥怎么也不可能让他做饭，甚至厨房的拉门被岳明辉拿纸糊了一张“厨房重地，小狗子免入”。

尽管岳明辉并不会做饭。

卜凡在一堆土豆里翻来翻去，岳明辉推着车跟在他身后，也装模作样地去扒拉旁边的一堆香菇。

“老岳，蘑菇你随便拣几个就行，我挑土豆是因为蔬菜水果都是丑的好吃。”

卜凡是这四个人里唯一懂点做饭的一个，原因是前几年发小李振洋考上了青岛的重点高中，寄宿学校一个星期回家一次，住在菏泽的李振洋的爸妈把儿子拜托给了卜凡一家，周末在卜凡家住两天，放寒暑假就回菏泽和家里人待在一起。

卜凡爸妈原本不打算的，但是对方是李振洋倒也同意了，毕竟一起玩到大的，就连卜凡爸妈都知道自己儿子连亲哥的话都不听，一天李振洋长李振洋短的记得更明白，工作忙的时候两个人有个照应，更放心些。

就打那时候开始，初三的卜凡和高一的李振洋开始了一个星期两天的合宿生活，头回李振洋做饭，人生第一次下厨房给卜凡吃进医院打针之后他就再也不敢开火了，卜凡为了生命安全接手了厨师的工作，李振洋就负责洗碗再教卜凡功课，这么持续到了李振洋高考结束，卜凡的番茄炒蛋还是李振洋永远吃不够的美味回忆。

“你那会能养活洋洋，他嘴那么叼，真挺厉害的。”岳明辉想起卜凡跟他说他和李振洋之前的事，不禁感叹起来，虽然现在三个人都已经尝过了卜凡的手艺，小弟最喜欢的酸菜鱼，可乐鸡翅，做的有点糊但也是难得的厚味。

“他只有我和外卖两个选择，”卜凡挑好了土豆，拎着袋子去过称，“而我只有做饭和进医院两个选择。”

岳明辉在后面“嗤嗤”地笑，卜凡无奈地看着他这个哥哥明明听过无数次同一件事还是会笑个不停，自己也跟着笑起来：“我能有今天的手艺，全都感谢他。”

他们四个组了个乐队，前两个月的时候岳明辉发的邮件没再石沉大海，终于有经纪公司愿意让他们试一试。于是为了这次千载难逢的机会，他们搬到了在新开发的工业园的公司安排的宿舍里。

在这个冬天第十六次，岳明辉的车因为冰冻熄火之后，他开始思考搬家是不是一个正确的选择，然后他很快就想明白了，像卜凡说的一样，他们只有搬家和早起两个选择，就算家门口有个上坡，熄火只能推车进门，也比在北京的冬天早起几个小时上班训练要好。

卜凡再熟悉不过这个情况，在车子熟练地做出了熄火该有的反应之后，他认命地掏出手机给李振洋打电话让他出来一起推车。

还有李英超，你让他拎东西先上去，卜凡握着手机说，多穿点，记得带钥匙。

他和岳明辉坐在车里，望着这个骇人的上坡路，他突然问对方：“我们以后会不会还碰到这种事？”

岳明辉笑了，他把空调温度璇低了些：“不管你说的是具象化的还是理想化的，一定都会有的。”

“你得享受走上坡路的过程，凡子，虽然难，很吃力，但是只有走上坡，才能让你感觉自己在很好的活着。”

“你这个老岳，”卜凡沉默了一会儿开了口，“老是讲道理。”

岳明辉耸耸肩，心里想明明你就是想要听道理，后视镜里大李小李在敲后备箱，他推了一把卜凡。

“推车，凡子，回家吃火锅。”

他们把这个宿舍称为家，在这个家里的短短两个月，他们经历了很多之前人生里从来不曾想过的困难和抉择。做乐队是很难的事吗？岳明辉不知道，他大学的时候也组过乐队，没有钱没有设备，听起来很困难，但是足够快乐；倒不是说现在不快乐，现在他要拿这个乐队讨口饭吃，还有三个跟他一起破釜沉舟的，甚至这里头有一个未成年，事情似乎变得不再轻松了。

他记得刚搬到这个家的时候卜凡哭了一次，他说他有点儿害怕，这个乐队里，岳明辉会弹吉他弹贝斯，李振洋会弹钢琴，小弟会打架子鼓，只有他，什么也不会，只有一张嘴，还不是这个市场能接受的一个唱歌的声音。他抹眼泪，他说老岳，咱们总不能搞说唱乐队吧，哪有这么玩的。

那天他没说话，在门口不小心听到这些话的李振洋也没说话，他其实想告诉卜凡不需要担心这么多，但他知道这是假话，岳明辉说不出，他只有把手放在卜凡的背上，在身边陪着他。

担心是没有用的，哥哥们都深知这个道理，要为这个担心去做努力，让担心变成安心才是这个当下最该做的事。那天之后，卜凡没再提起这件事，他有时会沉默，但更多时候他会选择和公司的老师待在一起学东西，甚至为了避免这种恐慌，卜凡还提出要学歌曲制作，他把自己排得很满，飞速的让自己追上其他人的脚步。

卜凡推完了车拎着购物袋挤进厨房处理食材，李振洋正在柜子里头翻火锅底料和蘸酱，岳明辉锁好了车最后一个进了家门，看见李英超正端着个小盆在桌子上择菜，没忍住感叹了一句；“咱们四个被生活打磨的，太光滑了。”

“特别是咱们的小李英超，”岳明辉按开了电视，屋子里有了音乐的声响，“在题都写不完的情况下，还知道给哥哥们分担家务活。”

“糙老头子，你赶紧洗手把锅支上，我快饿死了。”李英超无情的打断了岳明辉的贫嘴，代替了饭点实权者的凡哥分配了任务，岳明辉也不恼，小朋友再无法无天还有一个李振洋替他看着，他对李英超流氓地吹了个口哨，闪身进了厕所去洗手。

四个人忙活了半个钟头，锅咕噜噜地煮开了，空气里弥漫着火锅特有的香味，正长身体饭量惊人的李英超已经饿了半天肚子，眼巴巴地看着锅里沸腾翻滚的泡泡，等着哥哥们处理好食材大快朵颐。

“洋哥凡哥，现在有什么可以吃的吗？”小孩儿坐不住了，偷偷溜进厨房，脚还没伸进去半步，先被卜凡轰了出来。

“老岳不是说了你不能进来，”卜凡把洗好的菜盆从水槽里拿出来塞到李英超手里，“你把这些放桌上，两分钟，叫老岳出来吃饭。”

“小弟，你把碗筷都捡上去，我跟你凡哥把土豆切了马上就来。”

岳明辉在客厅接亮了圣诞树，公司去年剩下的一棵树让他们四个抬回了家，小彩灯和挂饰缠的乱七八糟，在岳明辉发现厨房已经不需要自己打下手之后，非常自觉地用他仅一人有的理工知识开始组装圣诞树；李英超收拾碗筷上桌的时候没见过事面的“哇”了一声·，热衷于逗孩子的岳明辉痞里痞气地笑得很大声问他。

“怎么样，帅不帅？”

他们手忙脚乱地调着油碟，围着煮锅捞上一秒丢进去的食物。李振洋非说卜凡吃的是自己下的培根，叫他吃他自己下的，不要抢东西吃，卜凡哼了一声说，你下的怎么了，你吃鸡蛋母鸡还没让你自己下呢，气的李振洋用卜凡的后脑勺敲了一个熟鸡蛋吃。

李英超更觉得自己是全乐队最成熟的男人了。

也不知道是谁提议要干杯的，反正四个杯子撞到一起的时候，李英超的可乐似乎是倒在了李振洋的手上，因为李振洋大叫一声“小弟——”，紧接着就是李英超的鹅笑，卜凡一声意义不明的弹舌和岳明辉的欢呼。

铁牛和玉芬在地上打起滚来，不仅是因为今天加餐可以吃一罐狗罐头，还有新朋友，一只名叫棉裤的猫突然拜访它们的领地，两只小狗最喜欢挑战极限了，尽管这只棉裤看起来比它们两个加起来还壮，铁牛和玉芬还是不怕死地冲着这只大猫汪汪汪叫个不停，只可惜对方并不想搭理，留给它们一个漂亮的背影，摇着尾巴去蹭李英超的裤脚。

窗外又下雪了，虽然这并不是今年的第一场雪，但是这场雪比以往的任何一次都要盛大，漫天的雪花飘落下来，盖在窗外的树上屋顶上，这个城市像是穿着厚厚的羊绒外套，就算雪是冷的，但是还是可以看到那肆虐外表下的暖意。

初雪的时候他们一起许了愿，岳明辉告诉他们不能说出来，李英超不听，嚷嚷着说要说出来让老天爷听见才有诚意，李振洋在旁边嗑着瓜子接了一句，让老天爷知道接下来怎么整你是吗。

“儿子，你许的什么愿啊？”

“不是不能说吗，我许了好多个，你问哪个？”

“最想实现的那个。”

岳明辉和李英超靠在沙发上分享昨晚的平安果，李振洋在厨房里为了洗草莓和圣女果要不要先去蒂这个问题和专注煮火锅的卜凡争论不休，铁牛和玉芬在角落里找到一个弹力球，抢来抢去不亦乐乎，音响里在唱“Have a holly jolly Christmas，it’s the best time of this year.”，客厅里的圣诞树正闪闪发光，棉裤在自己的窝里忘我的舔着爪子。

“你先说你的，你说了我再告诉你。”

愿望说出来到底是方便老天爷整你呢，还是更容易实现呢，岳明辉也不知道。其实他从来没有在初雪的时候许过愿，今年是第一次；他在许愿的时候眯起一只眼睛看他的弟弟们，都虔诚地双手合十对着窗户，他想，在初雪许愿的人，并不只是想要告诉老天爷他的希冀，他们在再睁开眼的时候，会知晓要更加努力地去实现这个愿望，才足以和上天的暗中相助相配。

他也许了好几个愿望，比如说希望爸妈身体健康，希望朋友开心快乐，希望自己事业顺利。

希望成名的那一天来得再早一点。

“We gonna be famous.”岳明辉说。

“啊？”李英超没听清，铁牛和玉芬满屋子乱跑打翻了棉裤的饭盆，清脆的一声响刚好盖过了岳明辉说话的声音。

棉裤被饭盆扣翻的愤怒提醒着，终于决定和这两个小毛团子决一死战了，它挪出了窝，竖着尾巴追着它俩在客厅里乱跑；李振洋端着洗好的草莓和圣女果嘟囔着百度上说要先洗从厨房里走出来，顺手喂卜凡吃了一个；电视里的电影频道播放着国外的老电影，音响里飘来悠扬的旋律，和窗外的雪花和寒风一起为音乐浓墨重彩，这个圣诞节来的刚刚好，这个冬天也来的刚刚好，因为这个冬天过后，这场大雪融化之后，他们将会在下一场春天里和全新的自己和世界见面，他们籍籍无名的两年终于要开花结果，在下一场春天里率先发出一个嫩绿的芽。

“我说，WE GONNA BE FAMOUS——”岳明辉大手扣着李英超的后脑勺，把小朋友的脑袋搂紧在自己怀里，说出这话让岳明辉有点难为情，这不是炫耀，根本称不上是炫耀；这是一个信念，他们已经柳暗花明了，已经春风吹又生了，他们不应当是WE GONNA BE，应该是WE ARE SURE TO BE。

李英超听清了，他埋在岳明辉的怀里大叫着重复着刚才听到的话，他用小朋友肆无忌惮的撒娇成功地让他的哥哥感到难为情了，李振洋在餐桌旁截获了乱跑的心爱小狗，和卜凡一人一只抱着哄，没得手的棉裤只有一个孤零零的绿色橡胶球，但很快，小猫看到了更好玩的，属于它的圣诞节的礼物——那棵闪闪发光的圣诞树，像一个巨大的猫爬架，最顶端的那颗璀璨夺目的黄色星星，是它最心爱的玩具。

窗外的大雪依旧在飘扬，屋内的少年们因为这一年一次的时刻重新变成当初上路的模样，即使他们早就洗去幼稚，饱经风霜。  
有些愿望会被大雪覆盖，有些愿望会被烈日炙烤，有些幸福会姗姗来迟，有些幸福则会爆发在这个当下。

在这一刻，他们紧紧相拥。


End file.
